What Might Have Been
by ChipmunkFan19
Summary: This story is based off my own life so please R&R and no flames please.


**Since everyone is posting their suicide attempts as stories I thought I would post my own.**

**This story is for anyone who has ever attempted,every considered,or is considering suicide.**

**So here are who the characters will be in my story.**

**Simon-Me**

**Alvin-My older brother**

**Jeanette-My girlfriend**

**Brittany-My brother's fiance**

**Dave-My dad**

**Cynthia-My mom**

**The Millers-Brittany and Jeanette's parents**

Here is a little back story before the real one. When I was eight years old, I had an accident that caused me to have temporal lobe seizures. I wasn't diagnosed with them until many years later, and I have to take medication everyday for my seizures or risk hurting others.

**What Could Have Been**

Dave and Cynthia had taken Alvin and Brittany on vacation, and left Simon at the house all by himself. He enjoyed being by himself, and he thought so he thought that this week was going to be great. Unfortunately this week wasn't going to be what he thought it would.  
**  
Simon's POV**

I woke up to an empty house but I didn't really care; I enjoyed being alone. I grabbed my new book and began to read it. After several hours of reading, I began to grow hungry so I fixed myself some lunch and began began to watch TV. The day progressed just like that until the evening. I had just got off the phone with my girlfriend Jeanette, and was getting ready for bed. After the usual preparations, I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep, but alas, sleep did not last long. I was soon awoken from a horrifying nightmare, and did not sleep any more that night.

The next morning, I walked outside and stared at the sky for a few minutes before I headed back inside, got on the internet, and just started surfing because I was bored. After a while, I grew tired of the internet but found that nothing could keep my attention except momentarily. The day drug on and on, as if time had somehow slowed but I knew that was impossible.

Once evening came, Jeanette and I began to text each other. We were both were tired of the Miller always saying that we couldn't date; even though we had secretly doing it behind their backs without them knowing. After about three hours of talking about random stuff, (and about how we hated her parents for not letting us date) we decided to call it a night.

I crawled into bed and was soon asleep,but shortly there after I awoke from another horrifying dream. It was at this point that I realized that I wouldn't be able to sleep, because my mind would not let me. I began to fear going to sleep because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't sleep long.

The next couple of days passed like the others, only I didn't sleep and then thoughts began to seep into my mind. Thoughts like, _'Look at all the pain you have _  
_caused others. What worth while things have you accomplished? You have hurt so many people, so why are you even here? Just to hurt more people? You are hurting the woman you love, and you know she would be better off without you_.' I began to slowly listen to those thoughts and stared intently at my seizure pills. Then I began slowly contemplate committing suicide.

I spent the next days planning it out. I wrote letters to my family, Jeanette, and one to the Millers. I planned on taking however many pills were left in the bottle of seizure medication, going to sleep, and never waking up.

That day, I went about things as usual and when night rolled around I took the pills, but after I did it I had a vision of my parents standing over my lifeless body, crying and how devastated Jeanette would be when she found out. I called Cynthia and told here what I had done. I had forgotten that today was the day they were coming back from vacation and had already dropped Alvin and Brittany off at the Miller's house and were on their way home. After they got home, they called 911 and before long, an ambulance arrived at our house. They checked me over and took me to the hospital.

I spent the next two days in the hospital, so that I could recover and so the doctors could make sure I had no bad reaction to the medication. After I was released from the hospital, I quickly found out that when I took all those meds I did something to my brain that made me lose a lot of who I was.

It took several weeks for me to get back to myself. After I told Jeanette she began to blame herself for what happened to me even when I told her it wasn't her fault she still blamed herself,and she probably still does till this very day.  
**  
Epilogue**

**I am finally back to myself, but I keep my hospital bracelet as a constant reminder of what could have happened to me if I had just decided to go to sleep, rather than make one simple phone call.**

**I now know that even though my life is full of pain and heartache it is still worth living.  
Every life has some some value to someone. I found mine in my own Jeanette. This is what I'm saying: find that person that gives you a reason to live, and live for that reason and for them.  
**

**I do not own Alvin and the Cipmunks or the Chipettes or any other character they all belong to Ross Bagdasaria(sr&jr)**

**Edited by:Simkaye**

**ChipmunkFan19**


End file.
